howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Razorwhip
|Speed2 = 18 |Armor2 = 32 |Firepower = 12 |Shot Limit2 = 10 |Venom2 = 8 |Jaw Strength2 = 7 |Stealth = 5 |Known Dragons = *Windshear *Fighter Razorwhip *Exotic Razorwhip *Sawtooth *Atali's first baby Razorwhip *Wingnut *Baby Razorwhips seen in "Snotlout's Angels" *Group of female Razorwhips seen in "Snotlout's Angels" *Lashbane |Subspecies = Thorstopian |Gallery = |Source = Franchise}} The Razorwhip is a medium-sized Sharp Class dragon that first appeared in Dragons: Race to the Edge. Official Description Physical Appearance Razorwhip Egg.jpg|Egg in School of Dragons Razorwhip Egg.png|Egg in Dragons: Rise of Berk Razorwhip Titan - NBG.png|Titan Wing fullsizeoutput_57.jpeg|baby razorwhip Egg In ''School of Dragons, the Razorwhip egg has numerous bands of black and silver on it. It is a regular oval and appears to be rather shiny. In Dragons: Rise of Berk, the Razorwhip's egg appears to be shiny bronze. It is slightly triangular shaped and features several plates layered on it that make it seem sharp. It resembles a pine cone in a way. Hatchling to Adult The Razorwhip is a four-legged dragon with a long, slender neck, as well as metal-like, reflective scales. It has a long ledge on the top of its snout and a short, stumpy one on the bottom. Its body is covered in metal armor with two talons on each foot. The Razorwhip appears to have a short, spiky sail and has spikes all along its wings. Its teeth seem to wrap around the edge of its mouth, and it has high ridges over its eyes that resemble eyelashes.11. Titan Wing The Titan form is very similar to the normal Razorwhip, though is darker in color and scaling is larger. The eye color is now red. In School of Dragons, Titans have lighter coloring, almost white. They also have extra spikes going down their neck and back. Abilities Arguably one of the most dangerous dragons, the Razorwhip has an aggressive and deadly nature. In addition to the dangers implied by its name, Razorwhips possess a barrage of alternative defenses and skills, such as lacrimal toxins (poisonous tears) and extreme precision and maneuverability in flight. Speed and Agility Razorwhips have been shown to be quite acrobatic dragons as their metal-like bodies have no lack of flexibility at all. They are able to twist their neck and their tail as well. They can also tie themselves into a knot, according to Bucket. It was shown from Windshear that the speed of Razorwhip is fast enough to be as near as a Night Fury. Strength and Combat The Razorwhip has shown to be able to pull a tree off the ground quickly and drag it in the air at full speed without any struggle. They were described to be as powerful as a Typhoomerang, as Windshear fought one. But it is unknown who had won, and Windshear was badly wounded. It is described to be as strong as a Typhoomerang meaning they could lift possible amount the weight that Torch has done in the past as proven to hold the weight of Shattermaster, Dagur, and Heather no sign of a struggle as she was still flying very fast. The Razorwhip from the Dragon Arena was shown to be able to fight against Toothless the Night Fury as it was able to leave a scratch on his foot fast enough before Toothless could react to dodge but soon was defeated in short battle from intelligent battler. It is also revealed by the Wingmaidens that young Razorwhips are strong enough to carry humans while flying. Whip-like Tail The Razorwhip has a telescopic tail that it can use as a whip, and can even be used to grip objectsPelfrey, Daniel. (Date Published - June 4, 2015). The Dragons Are Coming. post post modern dad.. This tail is also extremely sharp, seen to be able to cut wood and rock. The rest of their body is quite flexible. The Dragon Eye indicates that a Razorwhip can use its tail to squeeze the life out of its victim. Unless it's in a hurry, then it slices you in half. Barbs Like Deadly Nadders and Whispering Deaths, Razorwhips can shoot spines from their tails. They are incredibly sharp and can pierce through wood and stone with utmost ease. The sharpness of the barbs is compared to that of a Speed Stinger's tail by Fishlegs. Firepower The Razorwhip's breath can burn the flesh off a human from a hundred feet away. The intense heat of the Razorwhip's fire can be shown from its bright blue color. However, it might have been an exaggeration from the Dragon Eye, because the Twins, Snotlout, and Barf and Belch were able to survive at a very close impact. After being shot, the fireball will hit its target and then explode. Lacrimal Toxin Razorwhips are said to have extremely poisonous tears, although it has never been shown. Endurance and Stamina Heather mentioned that the Razorwhip is able to withstand the attacks of a Typhoomerang but can take serious damage from large opponents, and Windshear needed intense treatment to make a full recovery. Windshear showed signs of pain when Shattermaster the Gronckle attacked her under her belly, which is most likely the Razorwhip's weak spot. The Razorwhip has an amazing stamina as it is able to travel high speed on a short to mid-distance as it was being chased by a Night Fury like Toothless and was still able to travel. Baby Razorwhips are shown to be able to carry adult humans for long distances and at high speed. Curling Up It is mentioned that Sawtooth can curl up into a ball, similar to a Catastrophic Quaken, which is possibly an ability for the whole species. Weaknesses Sea Slugs The Razorwhips' love for consuming sea slugs can be used against them, giving its opponents a hint of their location (somewhere with an abundance of sea slugs). Belly The belly of the Razorwhip could be a weak spot as proven by Shattermaster when he hit Windshear's underbelly with his clubbed tail, which caused her to fall and left her stunned for a moment. Tail If a Razorwhip's tail is chained up, it will be unable to use it. Hatchlings Razorwhips are born blind and are very vulnerable. Mother Razorwhips provide nurturing but are often attacked and killed by roving male Razorwhips. This makes a huge impact on their population, to the point that the Wingmaiden tribe steps in to successfully rear the young until they attain sight and are larger. Behavior and Personality Male Razorwhips, unlike most dragon parents which are incredibly protective of their young, commit filial infanticide, a biological phenomenon when the adult eats its own offspring. This cause the Razorwhips to nearly go extinct a thousand years ago, only to be saved by the Wingmaidens, as revealed in "Snotlout's Angels". As such, female Razorwhips are aggressive to all males, no matter its breed or species. It is also shown to be highly intelligent, distracting Hiccup before hurling a tree towards them. The Razorwhip also has a sense of humor and is somewhat vain, taunting its opponents when they are defeated. Razorwhips are said to love eating sea slugs. Razorwhips are reclusive by choice, due to extreme mistrust of both humans and dragons. They are shown to be highly territorial and protective, even picking up fights with the most docile of dragons. However, those who are able to prove their worthiness to a Razorwhip will have made a powerful friend and ally for life. Windshear, for example, is incredibly protective of Heather and will stop at nothing to protect her, even if she is riding another dragon. Training These aggressive dragons are hard to train, due to their reclusive nature. However, trusting the dragon, and showing that you are worthy of its trust will win over this dragon's heart. Heather, for example, nursed her to health when she was badly injured and made use of the dragon training methods the other riders taught her, presumably placing her hand against its snout to form a bond via a physical bond. While the dragon is still somewhat hostile to many others, it is incredibly close to her. Appearances ''Dragons: Race to the Edge Season 1 The first indication of the Razorwhip was during Bucket's recount of a rogue dragon that attacked his fishing boat in "Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 1". Traumatised by the experience, Bucket described the dragon and screamed as a sketch of the dragon was produced. After examining the boat and research with the Dragon Eye, the gang deduced it as the Razorwhip and headed to Sea Slug Island. Over there, each of the Dragon Riders slowly get picked off by what seems to be the rogue dragon and rider duo. Hiccup and Toothless quickly spot it when patrolling the cliffs. They give chase, only to be met by a fierce opponent. After being tricked into a near-death experience, they exert all their force and take it down. The Rider then reveals herself as Heather and the dragon as Windshear. After a series of apologies and clarifications, she begins to boast about the Razorwhip's abilities and how she trained it. The duo then appeared in several other episodes. Season 3 In "Stryke Out", the Fighter Razorwhip was first seen along with the other fighter dragons in a Dragon Fighting Arena. Later, it fought Toothless but lost when the Night Fury outsmarted it. After Hiccup tamed Whip-Slash and Steeltrap, a few Hunters brought the dragon inside and put a manacle tight on its tail. Hiccup tried to melt the manacle with the help of the other dragons but failed. When the Riders came to the rescue, Heather told Windshear to cut the manacle and they broke out. The Razorwhip destroyed the doors with its fire. It grabbed a hunter that mistreated it, threatened him and let him fall in front of the Triple Stryke. Then, the Razorwhip and the other dragons flew free to an unknown location. Season 5 The history and lifecycle of the Razorwhip are revealed in the episode, "Snotlout's Angels". Games Dragons: Rise of Berk The Razorwhip appeared in ''Rise of Berk quite a while after the first episode with the Razorwhip was aired. The producers included Windshear and an exclusive Razorwhip, Thorstopian, a stockier group of individuals discovered by the Twins. ''School of Dragons The Razorwhip became available in ''School of Dragons to, as requested by the School of Dragons community. Trivia *The Razorwhip is one of the eight dragon species that doesn't have forked tongues. **The others are the Flightmare, the Woolly Howl, the Snow Wraith, the Snaptrapper, the Dramillion, the Death Song, and the Triple Stryke. *The Razorwhip looks strikingly similar to the Windstriker. This might be coincidence, or maybe the dragons are somehow closely related. They are both Sharp Class dragons. *Razorwhips have the strongest armor of all the Sharp Class dragons. *Razorwhips have different eye colors: Windshear and the Razorwhip in School of Dragons have green eyes, the Razorwhip in Dragons: Rise of Berk and Exotic Razorwhip have yellow eyes, Fighter Razorwhip and Thorstopian have purple eyes and the Titan Wings in both games have red eyes. *The Razorwhip's bright blue fire breath is consistent with the extreme heat it is said to burn with, as blue fire is much hotter than red or yellow fire. It may also take inspiration from the atomic breath of the famous movie monster Godzilla. *In the books, there is a dragon called the Razorwing, possibly part of the Razorwhip's inspiration. Both species have distinct poisons; Razorwhips have tears and Razorwings shoot darts from their mouths. *The Razorwhip on Hiccup's map has two legs instead of four. *The Razorwhip drawing on Hiccup's map looks very similar to the Sword Stealer. *In School of Dragons, the Razorwhip lacks the large "eyelash". In Dragons: Rise of Berk, their wings do not have extra spikes at the base. *In Dragons: Rise of Berk, it says that the Razorwhip's breath is toxic. This could be an error with its breath getting mixed up with its tears. *In real life, males eating the offspring of others would not result in the near extinction of the species. *In reality, there are many species of animals in which males kill (and sometimes eat) babies of the same species. This is often done to bring the female back in to season so the male can breed with the female, and eliminate genetic competition from other males and perpetuating his own. References External Links * * Site Navigation de:Klingenpeitschling es:Látigo Afilado pl:Zbiczatrzasł Category:Sharp Class Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Dragons Category:Medium Dragons Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Strong Dragons Category:Fast Dragons Category:Windshear